Reverse!
by RedHeadWonder
Summary: What would happen if Kotoko was the one in the A Class? And who is this never smiling guy? Follow our girl as she makes her way through high school and then...life.
1. How it all started

Hi! My name is Aihara Kotoko, I'm currently seventeen years old, and I'm in the A class of my high school. You're probably wondering things like, 'Class A!?! Wow! You must be really smart, huh?' And, I mean, yeah, I guess I'm pretty smart, but that's not why I love being in the A class. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always noticed how people struggle. For example, there's an old lady somewhere out there that's struggling to stay standing. Somewhere there's a young man that's barely making enough to support himself. Somewhere there's a child, yelling for their mother, and somewhere, there's a woman wishing her baby hadn't passed. Thoughts like these constantly swirl in my mind, and I'm sure that a lot of people would be depressed by these thoughts, but me? They're the thoughts that keep me going, the ones that push me to make a difference. I'm going to be the change I want to see, even if I only do it, one deed at a time. After all, a smile is contagious, isn't it? And there's one person I have never seen smile, and his name is Irie-Kun. I'm going to make him smile, even if it's the last thing I do. But first, let's start at the beginning.

 **The First Day of School. The Day of my Speech.**

 _Just take a deep breath. They're only people, right? It's fine. They don't know you... WHICH IS THE VERY REASON I CAN'T MESS THIS UP! IF I MESS THIS SPEECH UP, THAT'S WHAT I'LL BE KNOWN FOR!_

"Earth to Kotoko? Hello, Kotoko, are you in there? You do realize that you're pulling your hair out, right?"

"Huh?"

 _I look at Watanabe, my best friend since preschool._

"Your hair, you're ripping it out... by the roots?"

"Oh."

 _I release my hands from the rats nest that is my hair. It's then that I feel a hand on my shoulder._

"Look, you'll be fine. You're the most popular person I know, they'll love you. I mean, who wouldn't? You kind, funny, smart, loving, pretty, loyal, encouraging, happy—"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm amazing."

 _He winks at me._

"You know it. Say it loud, say it proud!"

 _His smile reassures me. He's always been like a brother to me. He keeps me out of trouble, and I make sure that no one, and I mean no one, bothers him. I was about to thank him when:_

"Next, you'll be hearing from our most gifted student, Aihara Kotoko!"

 _Loud applause fills the air, as Watanabe pushes me towards the curtain. I can do this!_

 _I walk on stage, nod a thanks to the teacher that introduced me, and take a deep breath._

"Hi! My name is Aihara Kotoko, but please, call me Kotoko. Over the years, I've worked, and I've worked. And finally, I'm able to stand where I am today. But I couldn't have gotten here without the help of my friends and family. But enough about me, what about you? Life. It's just a word, right? Wrong. It's the only for sure thing that you and I have in common. Life is a journey, a long road trip, really. But, what's a road trip without friends? I'm sure you all have people that you generally spend time with, but, do you really know those people? Do you think you could reach out a little more? Now, I've already introduced myself to you, but now it's your turn. Turn to the person next to you and, with a smile, introduce yourself."

 _I release yet another breath as the sound of squeaky chairs fill the auditorium, and I hear the soft murmurs or whispered introductions._

"There. That person you just met. That's your new friend. Someone who can help you through the hard times. School. It's a burden, right? Something we just put up with? Wrong again. School is the only taste of life we get before we're thrust into the real world. School is a wake up call. And high school just makes it real. We only have a few years left to be kids. So let's make this time worth while, but not just socially, academically too. I hope to become close with all of you. And I hope you see that I truly am here for you if ever I'm needed. Once again, I'm Kotoko, and our story begins here."


	2. Hope

**Author's POV**

 _Applause fills the air, many people sit, stunned by the girl in front of them. How is it that she could be so beautiful, smart, and kind? She, Kotoko, gives a small bow, before thanking the crowd._

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 _She gracefully walks off the stage, the eyes of all the students following her with wonder._

 **Kotoko's POV**

 _I did it! I really did it!_

"Well done Kotoko!"

 _I turn around to see Watanabe, my joy gets the best of me, causing me to run and tackle him in an embrace._

"Watanabe! I did it! I did it!"

 _A small chuckle escaped his lips, his arms returning my embrace._

"That you did! I'm so proud of you!"

 _I let go of my best friend and look up at him, I raise a hand for a high five, but he ignores my gesture, placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair. I immediately bring my hand to my head, trying to stop his action._

"Hey! Quit it!"

 _Another laugh of his fills the sudden silence. Although, he does comply._

"The assembly's over now, why don't you go out and greet some people?"

"Yeah! Okay!"

 _I proceed to leave, though, I quickly realize that Watanabe isn't with me. So I turn around to face him._

"You comin'?"

 _He smiles and jogs to catch up to me._

 _ **Naoki's POV**_

 _Okay, I'm sitting next to a couple of my buddies, right? I'm just minding my own business, reading a book, when all of a sudden, I hear Kin, one of my "best friends" exclaim something._

"MY GOD! She's hot!"

 _He may not have said it all that loud, however, he said it loud enough that many other guys nod in agreement. So, I look up, wondering what, or rather, who, was causing all this annoying noise._

 _I look up to see a girl, a small girl that is. She has strawberry-blonde hair, and an extremely happy smile. I have to admit, she is very good looking. Being intrigued, I put down the book I was previously looking at._

 _Her speech. It was actually pretty good. She's obviously a very caring person, someone who cares. Before I know it, the teacher is dismissing us._

"Hey, Naoki? You gonna come with us?"

 _Kin. The people I put up with._

"That depends. Where are you going?"

 _A smirk settles on his face._

"We're goin' to go and try to find that girl. Kotoko, was it?"

 _Of course you are._

"I might as well go, to make sure you don't get into trouble."

 _Here we go._

 _ **Kotoko's POV**_

 _With my arm through Watanabe's, I make my way through the crowd. Stopping every once and a while to talk to people, and being stopped a few times by people introducing themselves. I've never been happier. Everyone's so nice!_

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Watanabe asks

 _I slightly nod my head._

"I am."

"Good! I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much."

"W—"

 _I was cut off by someone calling my name._

"KOTOKO!"

 _I look around, wondering where in the work that call is coming from. I feel a faint tap on my shoulder, as I look up at Watanabe, he points in the direction of three guys, who are making their way over to us._

 _Once they get close enough to talk instead of yell, I smile and greet them._

"Hi! I don't think I've met you gentlemen yet, have I?"

 _One with dark hair and a smirk, he's obviously the leader, responds for the whole group._

"Nope."

 _He popped the 'P' at the end. And the then proceeds to point at himself and the two with him._

"I'm Kin, this here is my good pal Irie Naoki, and that one..."

 _He trails off as if he's trying to think of something._

"Yeah, well, he's new."

 _I already dislike the guy, but kindness is always the best way to go!_

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys! This is Watanabe."

 _Kin-Chan gives poor Watanabe a glare._

"Sooooo, is he like your boyfriend or something?" Kin-Chan questions.

"And that's your business how?" The other guy, Naoki, says.

"I was just wondering, jeez!"

 _I giggle, hoping to lighten the mood._

"It's alright. No, Watanabe is like my brother, we're just really good friends!"

 _Kin-Chan lets out a relieved sigh._

"Oh, good."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is that good?" Watanabe asks, speaking for the first time.

 _Kin-Chan puts his arm around my shoulders._

"Because that means I can sweep this lovely lady off her feet."

 _I laugh, and then try to cover it with a cough._

"I mean no offense by this but, I'm not really looking for a relationship at the time. My friends, academics, and clubs come first. So good luck with that. It was nice to meet you, Kin-Chan, Irie-Kun, and..."

 _I look around for the other boy who was just here. But he's no where to be seen._

"Uhhhh, where did your other friend go?"

"Huh?"

 _Kin-Chan looks around._

"He must have wandered off at some point."

 _Wow. Some friend he is._

"Well, if I were you, I'd go look for him, he's probably hurt by the fact that you forgot his name. Now, if you'll excuse us, Watanabe and I were planning to scope the school's layout. Have a good day!"

 _I walk of quickly, pulling Watanabe along with me._

"Walk faster Watanabe. I want to get as far away from that guy as possible."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

 **Naoki's POV**

"She likes me."

 _I look at Kin, a shocked expression on my face. Is he really that slow?_

"Really? 'Cause, to me, it seemed like she hated you and was trying to be nice."

"Nawww, she's just playing hard to get."

 _He just stalks off._

"Why do I put up with this guy?"


	3. Small and Strong

**Watanabe's POV**

 _Okay. I'll admit it. I'm in love with Aihara Kotoko, and have been ever since 7th grade. And yeah, it hurts when she refers to me as her brother. Bubba. That's what she usually refers to me as, unless she's nervous. And I love her so, I want her to be happy, and if calling me Bubba makes her happy, it makes me happy. But when that punk, Kin, was it? Yeah, when he said that it was good we weren't together, I kind of snapped. And when his arm went around Kotoko's shoulders, I almost removed it from his body. However, Kotoko handled it well. And now, I'm walking around the school with my best friend. I kind of like the silence, but when you're friends with Aihara Kotoko, you learn to appreciate constant conversation._

"Bubba? Did you hear me?"

 _I look down at her, couriosity is evident in her eyes. Why does she have to be so cute!?!_

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

 _Of course she had to ask that question. I guess there's no point in lying._

"You." I say plainly

"Oh really? Was it good or bad?"

 _A small giggle escapes her lips._

"Good. I was just thinking of what those guys said."

 _I'm not exactly lying, right? Right._

"Yeah, me too. That one, I think his name was Kin, was really rude and annoying. But that other one, Irie? Yeah, there was just something about him that made me think he's having a hard time."

 _Her face scrunched in consentration._

"Knowing you, you'll figure it out in no time."

 _Her face lights up at that._

"C'mon Bubba. Let's get a move on. The tour around the school's gonna start soon."

 _She grabs ahold of my arm and pulls me along. I stumble. This girl may be small but, she sure has a lot of power. And I swear, that smile of her's lights up the whole world._

 **About a week later:**

 **Naoki's POV**

 _School has been is session for a week. Already, kids are falling at the feet of Aihara. Many just want to be near her, need her help, and some even want to be her. And I'll admit, she's special._

 _The bell rings, taking me out of my thoughts. I wait for everyone to leave before I get up. School's over, everyone makes a run for the doors. But as usual, I stay behind for a bit. I like to roam the halls, right now it's just so peaceful. There're no loud noises that give you a headache, and no annoying people that make you want to rip your hair out._

 _The sound of the pattern of my feet hitting the ground is interrupted when I hear the soft bouncing of a ball and the squeaking of shoes. I walk to the area the sound is coming from. The gym. I peek around the corner, not wanting to draw the attention of whoever is in there. And what I see leaves me in awe._

 _There, in a workout outfit, doing perfect layups, is Aihara Kotoko. Her ponytail swishes as she goes through the perfect movements. Her form is perfect. She never misses a basket. And just when I thought she was done, she turns towards the basket, gives a determined look, and takes off running. I know what she's trying to do. But there's no way someone as short as her could dunk, let alone in a basket that's so high. But she runs nonetheless. And as her feet leave the ground, I can't take my eyes off her. It's like she's flying. Her arms move in a perfect rhythm as she sinks the ball into the net. Her hands grip the rim, and in one smooth motion, she releases her hold and gracefully lands on the ground. Her face has a proud look as she walks over to the door to get a drink of her water bottle. As of now, her back is turned to me, she hasn't seen me yet, I should probably leave before she spots me. But, I want to see what else she can do. She puts her water bottle down and turns around quickly, so quickly that it startles me, making me to jump slightly. Her eyes are now settled on me, and one eyebrow goes up as she realizes someone was watching her. But, a smile soon spreads across her face._

"Irie-Kun! Hi!"

 _She jogs over to me, her eyes looking up at me._

"You want to play? One on one?"

 _No._

"Sure."

 _What was that? Why did I say yes? I don't even know how to play!_

"Great! You want to do a few warm-ups first?"

 _Yes._

"No, I'm good."

 _Again!?!_

"Okay" she claps her hands "let's get started."

 _She runs over to grab the ball and begins dribbling it._

"C'mon Irie!"

 _Whelp. I'm toast._


	4. I Just Couldn’t Help It

**Now, just so you know, I am not familiar with the rules and ways of basketball. So... there are most likely going to be things that are wrong, just pretend that they are not wrong, or mention what was wrongly described in the comments.**

 **Naoki's POV**

"Ready to check?" She says.

 _I look around, completely dumbfounded._

 _Check what?_

"Uhhhh..."

 _The confused sound leaves my mouth before I can stop it._

 _She laughs but, only slightly._

"Silly Irie-Kun. The ball. Are you ready? When you start a game of basketball you're supposed to bounce the ball to the person you're playing against and then they bounce it back. That's called Checking."

 _Ooooooohhhhh. That makes no sense at all but, okay._

 _She bounces the ball to me, and I bounce it back. Then, she springs into action. Dribbling so fast the ball is just a blur. She darts around me, and runs to an area next to the basket, she swishes the ball in at the perfect angle, she didn't even hit the rim._

"You know, I don't think that was fair. Here, you can have a free shot."

 _She's so nice. But I don't want her pity._

"You know, I think I'll just watch, maybe if I do, I'll catch onto some strategies."

 _She looks at me intently. And moves the ball to where it's resting on her hip, held by her arm._

"You know what Irie-Kun? I don't think I've ever seen you smile. It's been a week, have you smiled even once?"

 _She pays attention to me that much?_

"Hey! I've smiled before."

 _She smirks._

"When? At five years old?"

 _Actually, that is the last time I remember smiling. The day after my fifth birthday, my Mom died in a car wreck._

 _When I don't respond her teasing smile turns to a straight face._

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

 _I want to assure her that it's okay but, the words just won't come. And before I know it, she's looking at her watch._

"Oh no! Tryouts for teams start in ten minutes!"

 _Teams? As in, plural?_

"Are you trying out for multiple teams?"

 _By now she's already packing her bag._

"Yup!"

"Which ones?" I ask

 _She smiles._

"Let's see... soccer, tennis, swimming, volleyball, baseball, track, cross country, dance, gymnastics, and kendo. And then at six o'clock, I'm doing the club interviews. Debate, pep club, band, tutoring, yearbook, newspaper, student council, calligraphy, broadcasting, and finally, test prep."

 _There is nothing for me to say. How? How can she manage all that?_

"Bye! I'll see you around Irie-Kun!"

 _She quickly exits the gym, and I watch her walk out. I just... couldn't help it._

 **Kotoko's POV**

My first tryout is for basketball. I have to make it to the large gym within five minutes. If I run, I can make it.

 _I pick up my speed. I pass classroom after classroom. And the occasional students. I check my watch. Three minutes. I have to run faster, the gym is on the other side of the campus. Okay. Here we go!_

 **Student's POV**

I was minding my own business. Walking down the hall, heading to basketball tryouts. Being a little late will keep my reputation the way it needs to be but, I can't be too late because then I won't be allowed to tryout. I started to whistle a toon I had heard on the TV this morning when, all of a sudden, I hear a loud voice.

"WATCH OUT!! OUT OF MY WAY!"

I look behind me to see what looked like a girl. I barely had enough time to jump out of my skin before she jetted past me. I swear. She almost killed me! As she continues to run she turns around and yells again.

"SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE!! HAVE A GREAT DAY!!"

 _Huh?_

 _I made it to tryouts five minutes after they began. Perfect timing. I say my "sorries" to the coaches and jog to my spot in the bleachers. I plop down on the seat, making it bounce a bit. And let out a loud, exaggerated breath. I look to my right and my eyes meet the most adorable brown ones I've ever seen. This girl has red hair, a dimpled smile, and a crazy, yet determined look in her eyes. I already love her. Her mouth moves, she obviously said something, I just don't know what._

"What did you say?"

 _She smiles again._

"I was just saying that I'm sorry I was so rude in the hall. I was going to be late and I just can't handle being late."

 _She laughs an adorable little laugh._

"Wait. You were that blur that flew past me?"

 _She blushed a bit._

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised that you, a girl could run that fast."

 _I think I said something wrong. Her face got rather angry looking after I spoke._

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to run fast. Girls may be slightly less naturally athletically inclined but, with hard work and determination any girl can be just as talented as any boy."

 _Yup I definitely upset her._

"Well I—"

Coach cut me off.

"And the first on my list is Aihara. Show us all you've got."

 _The girl stands up, she looks fierce._

"Don't worry. I intend to."

 _Whispers erupt around the gym. All the guys are wondering how good a girl could be. And I think she's about to shove their words down their throats._

 _ **Kotoko's POV**_

 _I step onto the court. Ready to prove all of them wrong._

 _I take a deep breath. I can do this!_

 **2hrs later...Student's POV**

"Dude! That girl, Aihara, she did better than Sora!"

"Yeah, and she's pretty hot too."

 _The fellow guys who fawning over Aihara. And I have to admit. She's amazing! But I don't see how she's better than me. And she doesn't even pay attention to how they all drool over her. I don't think she even notices. She's just minding her own business, putting her good shoes away._

"Hey! Aihara!"

 _She looks up to face me. And smiles._

"Please, call me Kotoko. And you're Sora, right?"

"Yeah."

 _She stands up. It's now I realize how tiny she is. She sticks out her hand. And smiles again. That smile is enough to kill a guy._

"Sora, I think this is a start of a great friendship."

 _I sure hope so. As she walks away, I watch her._

 _What can I say?_

 _I just couldn't help it._


	5. Me?

**Kotoko's POV- Walking outside**

 _Okay, so I've been to the tryouts for all the sports and been to all my interviews. They'll be posting all those they'll be excepting tomorrow. I guess I can go home now. I don't really want to, though. Papa has been working more lately, trying to forget about his condition, which means Mama is going to be in a bad mood. And Mama is likely wanting for me to get home so she can ask if I met a boy. I don't want to deal with that so... I guess I can go look for a job. There's this restaurant at the corner of this street, I'll check there first._

 _-A few minutes later-_

 _I push open the door of the restaurant. A little bell rings, causing a man to come from the back._

"Sorry, we're closed Sweetheart. Come back tomorrow."

 _I give a little bow._

"Sorry to intrude sir, but I know you're closed. I was just wondering if you had any job openings."

 _He looks up and stares at me. He's not the most attractive man. He's short and a bit overweight. His hairline is receding quite dramatically, however, his eyes shine with a type of happiness I've never seen. He drops the rag he's holding and pushes up his glasses._

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen Sir."

"Seventeen, Huh? Can you cook?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you good with people?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you good at balancing things?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, now, give me your most sincere smile."

 _I'm a bit confused as to why he would ask for such a thing but, I do as I'm told._

"My! What a beautiful smile. Your smile is the first thing customers see when they walk in. So, it must a warm and inviting one."

 _He looks me over once again._

"Okay, Hun. You're hired. Be here every Tuesday at 4:30. And then every Saturday and Sunday at 8:00 AM. Okay?"

 _That's actually perfect but..._

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but don't you want to have me give you my resume? Or maybe you want to ask more questions?"

 _He chuckles a bit._

"A good business man follows his gut. And mine is telling me you're a great choice for this position. Now, what's your name Hun?"

"Kotoko. Aihara Kotoko."

"It was great to meet you Kotoko. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow."

 _I bow once again. And go to walk out the door._

"Oh, and Kotoko?"

 _I turn around._

"Yes?"

"Drop the formalities. Call me Uncle. Everyone here is family."

"Yes S- I mean, Uncle."

 _He smiles as I walk out the door._

 _Wow, he's really cool. I like him!_

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

 _I pull my phone out._

 _Ugh. I guess I've really gotta go home now._

 _-In Kotoko's home-_

 _If I can just sneak in unnoticed..._

"KOTOKO MARIE!!"

 _Ugh. My middle name. It's one that Mama heard in the States. And even though middle names aren't really the norm here, she gave it to me anyway._

 _I turn around slowly._

"Yes Mama?"

"I wanted you to get home early today so we could talk about your future love life!"

"Mama, you know I love you, but, I just don't want to think about that right now. My studies are more important."

"So you're telling me you're not interested in anyone? Not even that darling Watanabe?"

 _Hold up._

"Mama! Watanabe is my best friend, a brother, really. You know that! Now, I'm going to my room."

 _I go to walk up the stairs and stop halfway up._

"Oh, I also got a job today. With Papa being sick I wanted to help out."

 _Mama does her trademark sigh._

"Honey, you know that we're handling everything."

"I know that's what you tell me. But Papa is losing money, I hear you talking about it to Granma. So, please, let me help. I can even go to the company and help out."

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know you didn't Mama, I know."

 **The next day at school:**

 _I managed to escape Mama and her prying this morning. But my breakfast was the cost. My stomach is aching so badly!_

"KOTOKO!!"

 _Huh? I look around a bit. Who said that?_

"Aihara Kotoko!!"

 _There, right behind me, is the young man who spoke to me with Irie-Kun after my speech._

 _He walks up to me and puts an arm around my shoulder._

"You 'member me?"

"Give me a second. Kin. Right?"

"Exactly! Anyway. Have you seen the clubs board?"

 _I shake my head._

"Not yet. I only just got here."

"Well, you've been chosen as the president of all the clubs. And the captain of every team."

"Really?!? Me?"

"Yes you!"

"That's amazing! Oh and Kin?

 _He has a smug look on his face._

"Remove your arm from my shoulder. Please and thank you."

 _He keeps it there._

"I asked you nicely. This is your last chance. Please remove your arm from my shoulder."

"Please, like you want me to. You're just playing hard to get."

 _His hand started to move lower._

 _That's it!_

 _I grab his hand and get a firm grasp on his arm. I twist and shift my weight to where he is now over my shoulder and on the ground. I place my foot on his chest._

"I may look tiny and sweet. And I'm pretty good at being nice to perverts like you. But when you don't respect my wishes and clearly disregard my identity as my own person, well, let's just say it's not a pretty sight. Now, you only got a tiny taste of what I'll do next if you pull something like that again. Got it?"

 _He only nods his head._

"Good. Now, get out of my sight."

 _He gets up, with great struggle and runs off. I look up to find a big crowd around me. All of them are looking at me with that face. You know, the one of disgust._

"You got a problem? What? You don't think a girl has the right to stand up for herself? Did you even see what he was doing? No you didn't, so you can take your judging looks and look the other way."

 _Something unexpected happens. They all start clapping._

 _I grab my bag and run off to find Wantabe._

 **Heyyy! I know that this isn't like Kotoko. But I actually like the tough version of her. So, please, learn to love her!**

 **Thanks for reading!️**

 **-Red**


End file.
